Infiltrator
Epsilon Army |role = * Infiltration * Bridge demolition |hp = 140 |useguns = * Makeup kit * Demolition set |armortype = Basic |landspeed = 6 |range = * Global (disguise) * Close (infiltration and demolition) |tier = 3 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:40 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |ability = * Can disguise as enemy infantry * Infiltrates enemy structures * Can destroy bridges |notes = }} The Infiltrator is the espionage infantry of the Epsilon Army. Official description The Infiltrators are Epsilon's agents of espionage and intelligence gathering, slipping through enemy ranks, 'borrowing' important technology, stealing money, or sabotaging facilities. Much like their Allied and Soviet cousins, the Infiltrator can disguise himself as an enemy soldier in order to sneak into guarded buildings. What sets an Infiltrator apart from the rest, though, is their ability to covertly destroy bridges, allowing them to limit an enemy's movement on the battlefield.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Serving as the Epsilon main espionage, the Infiltrator's main purpose is to infiltrate enemy bases providing substantial benefits. Like other espionage units, they can disguise themselves to what infantry the proselyte needs in order to slip past enemy lines. However, Attack Dogs, rogue Spooks and other units that can see through the disguise and automatically hunt Infiltrators down, making them a threat that should not be ignored. Therefore the proselyte should use Drillers or the Shadow Ring support power in order to make such issues obsolete. As with other espionage infantries, the Infiltrator can enter an enemy building but the effects will vary depending on the building: * Barracks: All infantry will be trained as veteran. * War Factory: All War Factory units will be produced as veteran. * Radar: Battlefield will be reshrouded for the radar's owner. * Power Plant: Owner's power will be shut down for 1:30 (2:00 for Nuclear Reactors). * Ore Refinery: Steal $5000 from the refinery's owner. * Ecobooster: Can see owner's money count. * Tech Center/Palace/Battle Lab/Atomheart/Pandora Hub/Cloud Piercer: Partial prerequisite for additional technology. * Superweapon/support power structure: Resets the countdown of the superweapon/support powers. * Construction Yard: Partial prerequisite for additional technology. * Field Bureau: Owner will lose all captured infantry technologies. Appearances In the campaign, Infiltrators are never buildable from the player's Barracks, and when available, almost always serve to accomplish an objective in the mission. The enemy can build them normally, and it's possible to gain access to an indefinite amount of them via mind control or abduction with Drakuv Prison Vehicles. In addition, they are prohibited from infiltrating labs and Construction Yards in the campaign, unless if that's a mission objective. * The first two Infiltrators appear in Think Different among the initial task force. * At the beginning of Huehuecoyotl, two Infiltrators (one on Mental difficulty), disguised as European Alliance GIs, are smuggled into a Latin Confederation prison. Secretly carrying the Terranova virus, they are tasked with infiltrating the Confederation's Cloning Vats, at which point they'll malfunction and spawn Rahn alongside an endless horde of Brutes. * In Memory Dealer, once the Epsilon base is recaptured from the Russians, three Infiltrators will paradrop into the base. The player is instructed to use them to shut down power, but this is not mandatory. * In The Cardinal, 2 Infiltrators are dispatched to shut down enemy's power, but this is not mandatory. * At the beginning of Lizard Brain, there are two Infiltrators present in the western outpost that might be used freely. * In Machinehead, once the initial task force finds their route blocked by Battle Bunkers, Sensor Towers, Hammer Defenses and Iron Guards, two Infiltrators will be delivered via Driller and are tasked with infiltrating one of the nearby Tesla Reactors to shut them down. Once the power is cut off, the enemy will promptly sell off said Battle Bunkers, Sensor Towers, Hammer Defenses and Iron Guards. * In Blood Rage, the initial task force includes three Infiltrators who must be escorted to the nearby Chinese Field Bureau; after the Field Bureau has been infiltrated, it must be defended for 8 minutes as the Infiltrator prepares a sedative inside it. * In Obsidian Sands, Infiltrators will be sent once the last landing zone is cleared. * In Backbitten, once Proselytes destroy all Lightning Rods, 2 Infiltrators will be sent. They're tasked with infiltrating the Supercharged Paradox Battery so that Yuri could learn more about the Paradox Engine. After the Battery has been infiltrated, Proselytes will be required to destroy it. Assessment Quotes The Infiltrator is voiced by SquareWhale. When selected *''We shall bring them chaos, my friend!'' *''Need one behind the lines?'' *''Let me share their secrets.'' *''Shall we create an intelligence report?'' *''What they know, we will know!'' *''Let's work together!'' When ordered to move *''Sneaking in.'' *''I can't be noticed.'' *''Yes, of course!'' *''A Driller might come in handy.'' *''Unseen.'' When ordered to disguise *''They won't see this coming.'' *''We need their assistance.'' *''For you, I'm still the same. But for them...'' *''They have no style...'' When ordered to destroy a bridge *''No trespassing.'' *''Oops, there goes a bridge.'' *''They will need to find another way...'' *''I assume a pathfinder just went haywire.'' *''This is an ex-bridge!'' When ordered to infiltrate an enemy structure *''I can't wait to see what I will find there...'' *''Thank our new supporters.'' *''They will make us stronger.'' *''Sharing... is caring!'' (laughter) When under fire *''They see through my disguise!'' *''Proselyte, aid me!'' *''I'm revealed!'' Trivia * The ability of the Infiltrators to blow up bridges seems to be inspired from the unit's old cameo in version 2.0, where the Infiltrator is seen wielding a C4 charge. Yet ironically enough, the latter cannot actually destroy bridges. * The Infiltrator's cameo from version 2.0, along with its current SHP sprite, is actually reused from the Psi Commando found in the vanilla game. See also * Spy * Saboteur * Clairvoyant Changelog * * * * * }} External links Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Espionage